


Dream big

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family, Fear, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Homophobia, Horses, Love, Native American Character(s), Powwow, Sadness, Sex, step douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Uhhh what???





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446441) by [WastedYouth26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedYouth26/pseuds/WastedYouth26). 



Alright  
I haven't had much WILL to write this story so I'm setting it aside and calling it complete until the idea picks back up.  
As you've noticed, I've moved onto shipping other things and cannot relate/ connect to this story.  
Thus, if I decide to continue, it will be on wattpad  
So may we meet again dream Big.


End file.
